Fowl Manor Daycare?
by ArtyFowl05
Summary: Angeline Fowl is depressed. She's just fed up with her life, in other words she's just bored. now, it was time to change..take action and-- open up a daycare? Please R&R! CHAPTER 3 updated!
1. Walking down memory lane

"Fowl Manor Day Care?"  
By: book_worm05  
Disclaimer: I do not owe Artemis Fowl and it's characters, except for  
things you don't recall in the books.  
A/N: Hello! Welcome to another arty fic of mine. A little funny idea of  
mine thanks to my lovable yet naughty sibling. Okay, hope you like it and  
please review! I would really appreciate it. Thank you!  
_________________________________________________________  
***Chapter I: Walking down memory lane***  
Angeline Fowl sighed deeply as she stared down at  
her cup of tea. She was on the porch having her afternoon tea. Depression  
was her main problem; she's just bored with her life. She never does  
anything but have afternoon teas, read books or just wander around the  
manor gardens. She often leaves the manor to go buy things or just visit  
friends. She needed a new interest or a hobby, but she just couldn't think  
of anything not even a flicker of idea in her mind.  
After her afternoon tea, Angeline decided to wander  
around the family study/library. There she stumbled upon some family photo  
albums and some old scrapbooks. She decided to look at them and recall some  
old or just forgotten memories to prevent herself from getting bored.  
As she flickers through every page, she stops and cherishes every  
moment and event. To the day she and Timmy got married then to the day she  
received her little bundle of joy.  
Speaking of her little bundle joy, she overcame her Arty's baby  
pictures and couldn't help but smile and realize how her son had grown up.  
She stumbled upon photos of Artemis' first step, first bath and first solid  
food. Oh, how he looked adorable.  
Angeline sighed, she misses having little pair of  
feet scurrying around the manor. Maybe she's thinking of having another?  
Angeline stopped her train of thought, then blushed. Nah, she doesn't know  
what Timmy will say. Then, she had an idea. Since she like having children  
around, why don't she open a day care? That was it! Her new interest;  
spending time with children. What a good idea!  
......But what will Artemis react?  
_________________________________________________________  
A/N: Hi! How'd you like the first part? Thanks for the reviews, minna-san!  
If you want to make some suggestions, please tell me. Thanks a bunch and  
don't worry I'll update soon! ^_^ 


	2. Welcome to Fowl manor daycare!

Disclaimer: I'm not going to repeat it all over the story. You know I don't owe Artemis Fowl and all. A/N: Hi! Welcome to Chapter II of my story! Hope you like this one. Arty will be in a big shock in this chapter! Can't wait? Go ahead and read on... _________________________________________________ ***Chapter II: Welcome to Fowl manor daycare! ***  
  
Artemis fowl was not a happy person, especially after getting annoyed by a kindergarten that is.  
  
"Can you believe that little monstrosity, Butler?" Artemis said on the back of the Bentley trying to get rid of the lollipop that was stuck to his hair. "I was just minding my own business, when he suddenly stuck this-- this candy to my hair!--Ouch!" he finally got rid of the colorful treat away from his hair now his only problem was chewing gum on his face and clothes.  
"I'm terribly sorry, Artemis, I shouldn't have let you waited for so long and none of these would have happened." Butler said through the driver's seat.  
"It's not your fault old friend. I shouldn't have sat right beside that kindergarten. If he was more older I should have sued him!" Ranted Artemis peeling off some gum off his clothes. "Remind me to tell mother I do not wish to have any siblings in the future." he added sarcastically but he really mean it. "If I see another kindergarten, I'll go stir crazy!"  
Butler eyed his employer in the rearview mirror with a concerning look, was he taking it seriously? Besides kindergartens are always reckless and playful because they're still small. And the worst is yet to come! They're arriving in the manor, which means...  
  
......"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!......" Artemis screamed when he got inside the manor, Looking around the horrid scene before him. "What on earth?! " When Butler followed inside, his jaw dropped "what the--?" to see... kindergartens!? Running and playing all around the manor! Artemis looked at every angle of the room, there were kindergartens all around! Everywhere!  
"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?!?!?" Artemis yelled and all the children stopped and stared at him, then... back to playing.  
  
"Arty! Your home!" Said a voice through the crowd of 4 to 7 year-olds. It was Angeline. "Mother, what's going on? Why are there children around the manor?" Artemis asked as she approached him.  
"Uh... what children?" Angeline said. "Mother, don't play dumb." Artemis informed. "I'm not." Angeline replied.  
"I'm not blind, mother. I see children around." Artemis said with folded arms. Angeline grinned, "Okay, I'll tell." "You better have all the information that I need to know, mother." Artemis said coolly. "Well, I was going to tell you all about it but you weren't home yet and I was so excited and--" Angeline stopped her quick-talking when she saw her son's face, telling that she was lying.  
Angeline bit her lip and sighed "okay. Arty, I have decided to turn the manor into a daycare..." Artemis' left eye twitched by the term "Daycare" which means kindergartens... Gulp!  
"Why?" Artemis managed to ask after his train of thoughts of kindergartens. Angeline sighed again "well...I'm just fed up with doing the same thing over and over again! I'm bored, Arty. I need a new hobby, a new interest." "But why open up a daycare? Why not just an Art exhibit? Or something..." Artemis said as he folded his arms. "Oh Arty, you know I've done that before. Besides I love having little children around..." Angeline said happily. Artemis groaned "Oh, mother! I don't like it. I don't like having children around, they're annoying, reckless and further more noisy!" Angeline knew it, he didn't like the Daycare thing, but she has a little ace in her sleeve to make her convince Artemis.  
"Ah, well, okay Arty you win. I won't open up a daycare..." Angeline started. Artemis' expression lightened up."You won't?" " But since I still like having little children around, perhaps when your father returns, we are going to--"  
"NO!" Artemis interrupted. "No, you are not thinking what I think you are thinking!"(=Do you know? ;-)=) Angeline put her innocent face "thinking what, dear?" "Oh, you know what I'm talking about!" Artemis said irritably. Angeline suppressed a grin "well... what do you like? The Daycare or the thing that I'm thinking?"  
Artemis sighed and shrugged; does he have a choice? Angeline put her arms around her son "Well Arty, I now declare Fowl manor Daycare, open!" Artemis Groaned, he hates it when his mother does that... win in a "persuading game" that is... ________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Hi! Just want you to know this is set after EC and Timmy's not around. He's somewhere touring some country and crud like that...(just ignore it!) okay that's the end of chapter II. Thanks for all the reviews minna- san! Ja ne! ;-) 


	3. The new and troublesome recuits

A/N: Hi minna-san! I didn't put the disclaimer 'cause you know I don't owe nothing... the AF characters that is... Anyways, welcome to Chapter III of my fic (Stupid chapter title!). Artemis and Angeline recruited 8 kids with different... uh let's just say attitudes. Okay, on with the story... _____________________________________________________________ ***Chapter III: The new and troublesome recuits***  
  
The first day of the Business (Angeline decided to have a fund raiser to donate to orphanages around the country.) Was a success but having a dozen of children around the manor was well... quite too many and Artemis wasn't much of a big help yesterday. So now, Angeline decided to recruit eight (eight is still many, in Artemis' opinion.) kids at a time, so they can look after them easily.  
  
The next day, the manor was like an open house, with its front Iron Gate widely open to let the parents in to drop off their kids. And of course, Angeline and Arty waiting outside for the registering. There was a long conference table just in front of them. Artemis was looking quite glumly while his Mother looking cheerful, ready to greet the customers.  
  
Suddenly, a car entered the manor grounds, It stop into the front were Artemis & Angeline are. Out came a six-year old boy running around with a toy airplane. Then his mom came out the driver's seat and approached the two. "Um... Hello, I received a flier downtown and it said you actually have a daycare." The lady said. (Butler was pretty fast in handing down those fliers, thought Artemis.)  
  
"Why yes. Yes we are. I'm Angeline fowl, and Welcome to Fowl manor daycare." Angeline said. "And I see you are going to drop your little boy here." Angeline waved at the boy."Hello, there." Then the little boy just smiled.  
"Yes, of course. My appointment is in this morning. By the way, this is Christian, he's five and he likes airplanes so much." The lady said. "He believes, he'll be able to fly when he's older." Whispered Christian's mom to Angeline. "Well, kids and they're imaginations." Angeline replied. Suddenly a beeper rang, "Oh, I better get going." Then she turned to her son."Christian, mommy has to go now, so be a good boy to Mrs. Fowl. Okay, sweetie?" "Okay." Christian replied. She kissed her son on the cheeks, headed towards her car and drove off.  
  
"Okay, Christian. Why don't you stay here with me while I gather some new friends of yours." Angeline said sweetly. And obediently, the boy followed. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a few hours of recruiting children, they finally got their minimum of eight kids.  
But some other Children where, hardheaded. Like the boy called; Andrew, who likes sticking himself to anything he grabs on (like, he won't let go of his mommy's arms and the banister at entrance of the manor). And the bully-type kid named; Lance who kicked Artemis hard on the knees.  
There were also annoying kids. Like Alexandra the little Miss Know-it-all (like Artemis). Cody, the kid who thinks he's Robin (Batman's sidekick) and wouldn't even take off his costume. Lori, the sweet-toothed (like's sugary sweets), that's why she's always hyperactive. And Terri and Kerri the troublesome twins who always argue with food, toys and other stuff.  
  
Artemis couldn't believe he was going to help baby-sit all these... kids! Boy, this is going to be a long day! And believe me this is going to be Arty's big challenge, ever. _____________________________________________________________ A/N: woohoo! Chapter III is finally finish! Whatcha think minna-san? Please I need your help, give me some handy suggestions. I want to hear it from you! And of course, your reviews. Thanks!!! Chapter IV, next! 


End file.
